Toa school
by Nuva16
Summary: What would happen if Tahu, Kopaka, Lewa,and Onua were transported to Polson, MT? A whole lot of trouble. Now the toa have to follow 9 girls, get back to Mata-Nui, and fight Makuta. Girls don't go crazy.


Chapter 1: Portals and School 

Tahu Nuva sat with Lewa Nuva, waiting for the others. Lewa had seen a weird portal and they were going to check it out. Finally, Onua and Kopaka arrived, "Hey you're here." "Yeah sorry but we had to listen to Turaga Nuju." "Well let us go before darkafter." Lewa led the other toa to the portal. Tahu walked over to take a closer look. Suddenly a bright light engulfed them and the four toa were pulled into the portal.

(My grades are down from A´s to D´s

I'm way behind in history

I've lost myself in fantasies

Of you and me together

I don't know why - I - I but dreaming´s all I do

I won't get by-I-I on mere imagination)

"Dakota come on or we'll be late." "Hold your horses Sabrina I'm coming." Sabrina sighed. Every morning that she got to school early, she still got to class late sometimes. Dakota came up and the two of them ran into class before the late bell rang. Amanda looked at them and gave them a thumbs up, "You guys made it on time for once." "Yeah well, we almost didn't." Sabrina and Dakota sat down as their Science teacher Mr. Coble took role,

" Jesse Robertson, 'Here'

Derek Gerke, 'Here'

Kathy Howard, 'Here'

Gina Bjorge, 'Here'

Natina Richards, 'Here'

Amanda Barens, 'Here'

Alex Woods, 'Here'

Alex Havlovick, 'Here'

Andreas Gonzealus, 'Here'

Amanda James, 'Here'

Dakota Peterson, 'Here'

Johnathan Crosby, 'Here'

Ian Mathers, 'Here'

Sabrina Nystrom, 'Here'

Katy McDonald, 'Here'

Tara Johnson, 'Here'

Ethan Frieze, 'Here'

And Louise Whitewater, 'She's not here'

Okay today we are going to have a lab. You will need to get a pair of safety glasses and an apron. Lab groups today…" "Man am I glad Louise isn't here." "Yeah maybe we can get something done." " Amanda James would you be partners with Dakota Peterson and Sabrina, you can work alone or join another group. Now get your safety equipment and get to work." Sabrina joined Amanda and Dakota at their lab table, "So we mix the dry ice with the Alcohol?" "Yes then we add the Peroxide and we should get a mist." Amanda read from the science book while Dakota mixed the chemicals and Sabrina held the beaker. Suddenly as their mist began to come out of the beaker, a bright light flashed into the room and the entire class heard screams. When the light and mist cleared, four tall figures stood, "Lewa, we never should have gone near that portal." "I realize that and I see we have some company." The four toa looked at the class of students in front of them, "Hi?" The class screamed.

(Upside down

Bouncing Off the ceiling

Inside out

Stranger to this feeling 

Got no clue what I should do

But I´ll go crazy if I can't get next to you)

Mr. Adams, the principal, stood in front of the entire 8th grade, "Now that everybody knows what happened we are going to keep this a secret. None of the 5th, 6th, or 7th graders are to know about our new friends. Now everyone accept Amanda James, Dakota Peterson, Megan Richardson, and Sabrina Nystrom go to your 2nd period class." Tahu watched as all but four students and the principal left the gym. Tahu took a moment to look at the girls. One of them was tall, 5'6, with long brown hair and blue eyes. Another was shorter, 5'5, with short blond hair and blue eyes. The next was the tallest, 5'8, with long blond hair and brown eyes. The last was tall, 5'7 ½, with dirty blond hair and blue-green eyes. She kept looking from her friends to him than to the others. The girls stopped in front of them, "You four girls will be our new friends escorts. You will tell them who you are and explain our school to them, got it?" "Yes sir." Mr. Adams left. The brown haired girl cleared her throat, "Well I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Amanda James." The short blond haired girl spoke next followed by the tallest girl, "I'm Dakota Peterson." "I'm Megan Richardson." "I'm Sabrina Nystrom." Tahu smiled at the girls, "I'm Tahu Nuva." "I'm Kopaka Nuva" "Lewa Nuva am I." "I am Onua Nuva." "Well now that introductions are done, we have a little crisis." "And that would be what Sabrina?" "I can't take any of the toa with me. I have jazz band with some 7th graders." "Yeah and I have math with 7th graders." Dakota and Sabrina looked at Megan and Amanda. Megan sighed, "So I guess Amanda and I each take two of the toa and switch with you and Dakota next period." "I have math next period but John is gone so yeah I'll take one of the toa with me." "One of you guys are going to have to take two of the toa because I have symphonic band." "I'll take two." "Okay hat about you guys?" Sabrina looked the toa over. Tahu Nuva was red with a silver chest and two swords. Kopaka Nuva was snowy white with a silver chest and a shield and staff. Lewa Nuva was green with a silver chest and two katanas. Onua Nuva was black with a silver chest and two quake-breakers. Tahu looked at the others, "I think its an okay idea." "Okay I'll take Tahu and Kopaka with me to Home ec." "And I'll take Lewa and Onua with me to English." "All right, we meet here before 3rd period." "Right." Megan left with Tahu and Kopaka. Amanda left with Lewa and Onua and Dakota and Sabrina split up.

(My teacher says to concentrate

So what- his name was Peter the Great

The kings and queens will have to wait

Cuz I don't have forever I wish that I - I - I could walk right up to you

Each time I try- I-I the same old hesitation)

Later that day, 'ding ding ding' "What was that?" "That was the bell that says we go to lunch." "Oh good because I'm starving." Sabrina looked at Tahu and smiled. The toa of fire kept bothering her in math class so she hardly knew how to do the homework. And during reading, he fell asleep during the movie. Sabrina grabbed Tahu's arm and pulled him towards the cafeteria. Megan, Amanda, and Dakota were already eating with Kopaka, Onua, and Lewa. Tahu and Sabrina got their lunches and sat with the others, "Lewa it's a salad, just eat it." "But what are these orange things? And why is there yellow stuff in the salad." "Oh my god just eat." "Sabrina what is this?" "Chicken strips, green beans, spiced pears, and milk. Its good but you don't have to eat everything." Tahu picked up a piece of chicken and bit it. It tasted very good. Tahu looked at Lewa, who was picking at his food, "Just try the food Lewa. Its very good." Lewa picked up a carrot and ate it, "This food is good." Dakota groaned and slapped her forehead. Everyone finished their lunch and went outside. Lewa looked around and sighed, "There aren't any trees here." "Yes there are. Follow me." Amanda grabbed Lewa's arm and led him to another part of the school grounds. There were 5 Quaking Aspen trees. Lewa ran and climbed into one of the trees. The other toa smiled and turned to see three girls heading towards them, "Hey Megan, A.J., Dakota, Sabrina. Who are your new friends?" "This is Tahu Nuva, Kopaka Nuva, Lewa Nuva, and Onua Nuva." Sabrina pointed at all the toa as she introduced them. The girl who spoke was as tall as Megan, 5'8, with blond hair in a pony tail, "I'm Sarah Newton." The next girl was shorter, 5'2, with short brown hair in a pony tail, "I'm Libby Davis." The last girl was middle size, 5'4, with dark brown hair in a pony tail and dark skin, "My name is Su-San Perez-Tenas. Nice to meet ya." Sarah looked at the toa and smiled, "So I guess I'm not weird anymore." "Sarah your still the weird one." "Why is she weird?" "You'll find out later." 'Ding ding ding' "That's the bell to go inside. Come on lets go."

(Upside down

Bouncing Off the ceiling

Inside out

Stranger to this feeling

Got no clue what I should do

But I´ll go crazy if I can´t get next to you

Somehow someday

You will love me too

One day will be the day when all my dreams come true

Ha..ha

Upside down

Bouncing Off the ceiling

Inside out

Stranger to this feeling

Got no clue what I should do

But I go crazy if I can´t get next to you

I go crazy if I can't get next to you)


End file.
